1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a screen control method, and a storage medium storing therein a screen control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as mobile phones, have an email function. Some electronic devices can compose HTML mails that contain not only character information but also images and animations. For example, a device is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-26089 that creates a decoration template and then composes a decoration mail by modifying the decoration template. A device having a touch panel is described in Domestic Republication of PCT International Publication for Patent Applications No. 2005-114363. Although the device is not a mail composing device, the device can edit an image in accordance with an input operation made using the touch panel.
When an image is edited using the device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-26089 and the device of Domestic Republication of PCT International Publication for Patent Applications No. 2005-114363, because a screen is displayed on a display unit for editing characters and images of the mail, when the user views an overview of the composed HTML mail, he/she needs to temporarily stop editing. Thus, the user needs to temporarily stop the editing operation each time he/she checks the overview, which annoys the user. Moreover, because the user cannot edit a mail while viewing the overview of the mail, it is difficult to edit the mail while grasping an overview of the contents.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electronic device, a screen control method, and a screen control program that allow the user to compose a mail while grasping an overview of the contents of the composed mail.